The curious case of adaptation
by loui506g
Summary: This story occurs three years after The movie Golden army. With having left the B.P.R.D. with Liz and Red, Abe had stayed with them, they had all still helped with difficult cases, once in awhile. One such case brings him into contact, with a woman who has a dream connection to him, and strange abilities. Sophia just wants to be free and enjoy her job.AbeXoc M for smut and violence


**I don't own anything, only my oc.****sorry about any mistakes, English is not my first language.**

'_The light slowly fell through the water, giving it a magical glow. She felt at ease, and the gentle flow of the cold water filled her with a sent of serenity. She felt at home. She felt free. Her long fiery red hair flowed around her face, like a crown of fire, burning under the water. She had no trouble breathing under the water, she never had. She could feel the presence of another. The one she longed for. Turning her head to see him. She need to see him, so she could know who he was. She caught a glint of his eyes. The were so beautiful, so full of soul and life, even if the were so unusual. "Who are you?" The words flowing from her mouth. A sound almost like a whisper caught her attention "my name is ..."_

She woke up before she got the name, like always. Cursing her luck, wishing that she knew what the dream meant.

It was just a normal day, well as normal as it could get for her anyway.

Sophia Labelle was still drowsy when she woke, rubbing her mismatched eyes, one blue the other green, and she contemplated if she should try getting more sleep, but she knew that she had to get up. The heat in the tent, would likely feel like being cooked alive, if she had been a normal person. One thing that helped her, getting over her usual cranky morning haze, was her excitement with her latest discovery. It also helped her, getting her mind of the same dream, that she had dreamt of every night, the last two months. Quickly brushing it out of her mind, Sophia got dressed and checked her backpack, to see if all of her supplies and tools, that she would need were there, and then walked over to the opening. Sophia stopped for a moment before going outside, she suddenly felt like it would be the last time she slept in her tent _'I most still be tired to even think about something so silly, I have more of less, lived in this tent for the last 10 years or so and I don't plan on changing it any time soon'_.

She came out from her tent and greeted the scolding morning sun of the Sahara desert, not that it bothered her. Not to far from her little camp, stood the reasons to her being here. An ancient ruin of a temple dedicated to the Egyptian goddess Bast, or Bastet as the goddes also was called.

She couldn't wait to explore it, she had been looking for it for almost to years now. She had stumbled upon some old scrolls in Greece two years ago, mentioning the old forgotten temple. Her colleagues had laughed, when she tried to bring it to attention, saying it was a myth. Sophia's gut told her otherwise, and her gut was always right.

While she enjoyed her small breakfast and her much needed coffee, she contemplated her nomadic lifestyle.

She never stayed in the same place too long, for two reasons. Nr 1 was because of her job.

She had always been fascinated with ancient cultures, religions and the with it the occult, so she had of course chosen to study it, and had in the end, become very competent in the subject.

She had then used her knowledge to become a highly successful archeologist, and she had written and published many articles about her findings. Earning her both great praise, but sometimes also ridicule, when it came to some of her theories of the occult. People just didn't believe in most of it.

Even so she loved her job, it provided her the chance to see the world and with it a lot of freedom from normal society and other people.

Which leads to reason nr 2.

Her gifts or as she herself sometimes called some of them, her uncanny survival abilities.

The first problem was her physic telepathy, the ability to hear thoughts. She had learned to control them somewhat, and it didn't bother her that much anymore, but crowds always irradiated her and made her feel exhausted.

Then she had a small problem with ageing, a understatement, which could turn bad pretty quickly.

She stoppede ageing when she was 25, but what is wrong with that? Only that Sophia would turn 39 in two months and people would start to notice it soon. which could only mean unwanted trouble.

The ability that she feared, would be most dangerous for her, if someone discovered it, was also the one who had saved her more times, than she could count.

It had appeared when she was only 7 years old. Her father had been a very intelligent man and a brilliant scientist.

He had been working on project, to produce a knew type of fuel, as better alternative to gasoline.

He had often brought his work home, so that he could be close to his family.

Her mother had often disagreed with it, as she had felt that it was too dangerous, but her mother had always relented when he had brought her flowers or chocolate, and declared his undying love and promised to be careful.

Sophia's mother had been right. It was dangerous. One night a sample had caught fire, and it had exploded, creating a devastating chain reaction. The rest of the experimental fuel caught fire, causing the house to burn down rapidly.

Sophia had woken from the smoke, at first it had felt like she was chocking, and then suddenly she could breathe normally.

She had heard a mother scream and coughing, and had stumble out into the hallway. Only to be met with flames, and her mother lying on the floor, burning alive and screaming from the pain. The image still burning in her mind today.

She felt the heat on her skin and her nightgown caught on fire. She had expected pain, but nothing happened. Her skin had adapted, turning into moulding rock, protecting her from damage.

Her memories the turned blurry and the next thing she could remember was lying in the grass on the front yard. The paramedics had arrived with the firefighters, but because the had lived so far out of town, they were there too late. The house was burned down and she was the only survivor.

Her a most important ability was her body's ability to adapt to anything, be it water, fire or even someone trying to stab her. It had saved her many times.

Sophia brushed the painful memories back, even after so many years, it still hurt, and she wished that her ability could had saved them too, but it only protects her._'I miss them__, I wonder if they would have been proud of my achievements??'_

Feeling the need to distract herself pain of her loss, she took one last sip of coffee and cleaned up her camp.

Checking her backpack one last time and after packing a extra bottle of water, she got up and headed for the temple.

Sophia's mood got better the closer she got. _'No more thoughts about my past, not when I am this close to figure out the past of this temple'_.

One last look of the entrance, and she went in, the excitement overshadowing her earlier melancholic thoughts.


End file.
